Experts in this field know stockings and tights, normally worn by women and consisting of two moulds which are slipped on the legs and are kept in place in different ways.
The known systems for holding up stockings, e.g. the so-called "self-supporting" stockings, consist of elastic bands which press on the upper part of the thigh. These systems have the drawback of being uncomfortable to wear and of pressing this part of the leg too tightly, sometimes also affecting blood circulation.
Other systems are known, such as garters or similar, consisting of a structure resting on the thigh or round the waist and used to keep the stocking in place by hooking it up. These systems are also not very practical because they can often be seen, especially under a close-fitting dress, and they can be awkward to use.
The most widespread system to keep stockings in place is, however, that used for common tights, i.e. a kind of panty forming part of the two moulds of the legs and supplied with an elastic band around the waist, which keeps the tights in place.
However, this widespread system also has the drawback of pressing the waist too tightly and of therefore being uncomfortable to wear.